The original application disclosed a safety umbrella runner including: a runner tube slidably held on a central shaft of the umbrella; an inner ferrule integrally circumferentially formed on the runner tube, adapted for pivotally securing a plurality of ribs for fastening an umbrella cloth on the ribs, by a fastening wire wound on the inner ferrule and having wire ends twisted and knotted in a socket formed in the inner ferrule; and an outer ferrule snugly engaged with and disposed outside the inner ferrule for sheltering the wire ends for preventing the user or worker from being pricked by the wire ends, and having a pendent cover protruding from the outer ferrule for sheltering a spring catch resiliently protruded from the central shaft for preventing injury to the user's finger by the spring catch.
However, the outer ferrule is formed with a plurality of outer ridges and outer furrows corrugatedly on the outer ferrule to be respectively corresponding to the inner ridges and furrows formed on the inner ferrule, and a shelter ridge (321a) formed on the outer ferrule for sheltering the wire ends knotted on the inner ferrule for preventing the user from being pricked by the wire ends. The outer ferrule may be further simplified to eliminate such outer ridges and furrows in order to save production cost and to enhance assembly convenience.